


DemonHorror's Demise

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #ATOTA, #CoreIssues, #DemonHorror, #TechnoTale, #angst, #underfell, #underswap, #undertaleau, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: Uh...I'm already gonna say, I've no idea what I'm doing. Also this is...Fight Scene 1 out of 10 (as of when I type this description)DemonHorror is an Undertale AU that, as far as I'm concerned, doesn't officially exist, and it's a hybrid of Demontale and Horrortale. If it does officially exist, then I assure you that this isn't that version of DemonHorror, but is my own.
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	DemonHorror's Demise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617240) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



I looked down at my phone and replied to Sans. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. C and I already have a plan.” ~ Sans looked down at his phone and repeatedly messaged his Storyshift double, but she wasn’t responding. He threw his phone into his pocket and started running faster than the others. Church, Cross, and the others saw this as an emergency and started running with all their might. When they heard a Blaster charge, they ran faster. The original Frisk shedding a few tears out of fear, and the others holding theirs back. When they heard the Blaster fire and saw light go through the building, they slowly came to a stop. Frisk Emily Church and Frisk Ethan Cross both wanting to keep on running to avenge their fallen friend, but instead stopped to comfort the Sans’s that stopped.  
The 7 variations of Sans and a Papyrus, had all slowed and fell to their knees, tears finally falling. It was a soundless cry. The Frisk’s looked at each other and went to comfort them.  
“Bones,” said Church, while shaking her husband, “Bones, there’s a chance the Blaster missed. We can’t give up.”  
Cross nodded. “She’s right, D. We shouldn’t mourn over what might not be gone. There’s still a chance she’s alive.” Underswap Papyrus looked up at them and realized something.  
“They have to be right. Think about it, she’s a Sans.” The others thought about this for a moment and nodded, getting up and looking at each other. Each of the variations of Sans realized that a Sans is best at dodging. And they again started, DETERMINED to see if their friend might still be alive. ~ I teleported a phone to the interns’ desk and waited. I made sure that I knew where they were and took a deep breath.  
“You know, he is right. Even though either of our Frisk’s could reset and we could still live, who knows how long it would take. My Frisk is right here, so she’d know. But what about your Frisk?”  
‘It doesn’t matter, C. If the plan does end up failing, they still wouldn’t be able to take my soul. Now, let me concentrate.’ I teleported the phone a few inches above the compartment in the desk, making it fall and leave a “thump” noise.  
“Did you hear that?” Asked the blind, but extremely good listener, Undyne.  
“Yeah… Think it’s the kid?” He summoned a Blaster and let it charge. I summoned two small and sharpened boa staffs.  
‘I’m not going down there without some form of weapon.’  
“Good idea”, said C. I counted to three and then called the phone. The original version of “Megalovania” started blasting through the speakers and the Blaster let loose. I could hear them panicking and yelling because they thought they killed me. I chose this time to teleport in front of Toriel and Asgore.  
I stood there, in a battle stance. Left knee bent, right leg straight and out, body lowered, one hand in front of me while the other was in the air, both holding sharpened and short boa staffs. Right in front of Demontale Toriel and Asgore and looking at only them, but I felt the murderous stares of the others. My face was blank, but my mind was frantic and panicking.  
‘C, is your audio feed on?’  
“No. Why?”  
‘Turn it on.’ Something clicked in my head.  
“Okay, it’s on.” Toriel and Asgore were holding hands, something they would never do. Toriel spoke first.  
“Oh, hello my child! We’ve been waiting for you!” ~ Church heard the Toriel speak and gasped. “Guys!! I’m getting audio!!!” They ran, more hopeful and DETERMINED than before ~ Papyrus was next.  
“Human, Sans talks about you frequently, it is so nice to finally meet you!” Papyrus wasn’t practically yelling, and that set me off. Undyne spoke next and even though I wasn’t looking at anyone besides giving a hard stare at the goat monsters in front of me, I could tell she wasn’t looking at me. Her face was just turned in my direction.  
“Yeah, punk, we’ve been waiting for you for ages!!!” Followed, of course, by a big, toothy, Undyne grin.  
“Heheheh, sorry kid. We’ve been here a while.” If everything else didn’t set me off, hearing the original not talk sounding lazy really threw me off. Asgore glanced at my sharpened boa staffs in my hands and I saw the few beads of sweat roll down his fur.  
“Now, now. There is no need to have weapons.” I could hear Alphys tapping her feet in the silence of the room.  
“Y-yeah. It’s not like w-we’re going to h-h-hurt you or anything.” Alphys gave a nervous chuckle. I took a deep breath and calmed my senses. C looked around in my head, noting the silence.  
“Are you DETERMINED or something?” I chuckled internally.  
‘No, why?’  
“Everybody in here is silent and still.”  
‘That’s because I’m calm and waiting.’  
“For what?”  
‘Them, the others.’ I was patient, clenching and unclenching my fists on the staffs, but never losing eye contact with Toriel and Asgore. I heard a crash and Black and Dings shouting instructions to the others. A metallic clanging on the floor let me know that Fase was really there.  
When the goat monsters charged at me, I lifted my left leg to kick Asgore down and give me time to deal with Toriel. I planted my right foot in a position that would let me spin with enough force to cut Toriel with my boa staffs. I broke one of her knees, then kicked her over. I immediately moved that foot and kicked over Asgore who got back up. I cut him on the stomach and kind of cut his face, then I broke one of his knees and kicked him to Toriel after putting two knives through each of his palms.  
‘C, go to Frisk! She needs you!’  
“But-“  
‘Don’t argue with me, I got this.’  
“Okay.” He left and I immediately turned around and started running silently and swiftly to Undyne and Alphys, a little something I learned from ninja Sans. Undyne heard me and was about to warn Alphys, but to stop her, I threw a knife into her foot, which gave Papy and Paps time to land a few hits instead of just distracting her. Alphys looked back at me and was met by an uppercut. She ended up biting her tongue, making more blood fall out of her mouth. I kicked her leg, making her fall forward. I then grabbed her and threw her high into the air. I jumped up after her and cut her back so much that it was just raw flesh. Then I put a knife into her spine, making it more painful and hard to get up or move her back at all. I landed and looked at the Papyrus’s.  
“GO!!” I yelled. They nodded and ran to help their brothers against Demontale Frisk. Undyne summoned a spear and hit me with the end of it. I grabbed it and made her trip. I summoned another knife and planted it in her chest. I leaned down and whispered into her ears/gills. “Don’t try to take it out. You’ll bleed to death before you get any actual help. And careful where you move, that might cut a major artery.” My eyes were glowing red, I could feel it. But she couldn’t see that.  
A bone was flying towards my head and I caught it and threw it at Demon Papyrus. He dodged, but almost got hit by D. I ran over to the Papyrus, jumping on a few bones on the way. I landed near Papyrus and knocked him down, using his own bones to trap him, making it a complex and clever puzzle. I leaned down and told him how it works, and emphasizing the sharp bone above his skull.  
“You’re trapped in your own bones, if you move any limb, there is a chance that the bone above your skull will impale you, turning you to dust. Good luck.” I turned and faced the Sans, not waiting for a chance. I caught a bone and threw it at him, it went through his jacket but had enough force for him to stumble. I used his own bones to knock him against a wall, and trapped him in the same way I did Papyrus, except it was his soul that was in captivity. Call me cruel for using the weakest part of his body against him, but it takes a Sans to know a Sans.  
I took a breath and turned around, facing the other Sans’s, Papyrus’s, Frisk’s, Chara and C, Dings, and Fase. I smiled a bit and asked, “Is everyone oka-“.  
I was caught by surprise when Demontale Frisk flew and pinned me against a wall. He was making a mistake by only holding me up by my torso, instead of pinning my arms to the wall. He smiled maniacally. He chuckled a bit, then spoke.  
“Well, well, well. Look what I have here. The most powerful soul in the Multiverse.” I blinked with boredom.  
“Look, pal, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but right over there is the original Frisk, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. You sure you want to go after me?” I asked.  
“Hahaha! You’re more powerful than them combined,” I started getting really bored, “With your soul, I can control the entire multi-,” I yawned and he cut himself off. “Why are you yawning?! Aren’t you scared?!” I looked him dead in the eyes.  
“Everything your saying is easily clichéd. Do you think the entire multiverse will just bow down to you because you have a “powerful human soul”? Please, even my Frisk is scarier than you.” I crossed my arms and his mouth was hanging open. I laughed.  
“Do you doubt me and my power?” I laughed again and punched him in the nose. His nose started bleeding.  
“Oh my gosh. You are so pathetic. I got hit in the face at full force with the end of a spear and there isn’t even a bruise on my face.” He tried to punch me but I caught his fist, since he still didn’t trap my arms. I sighed.  
“Geeze man, just let me go and join your friends in some sort of trap. This is just point-“, he growled at me and started sucking my soul, my life force. ~ She was buying time for Papy or D to get ready. While she was criticizing him, she was telling D or Papy to get ready to receive a soul. They looked at each other and nodded. Papy stepped forward. “Woah, what are you doing bro?” His Papyrus looked at him and smiled. “I’m getting ready for a soul.” ~ I was feeling weaker, but I smiled.  
“W-well, this seems to suck. But, j-joke’s on you.” I raised my right hand without him noticing, and took hold of my own soul. “I always have a Plan B.” I threw my soul away from us and felt D turn it blue. I looked at Papy and saw him grab it, and my soul was absorbed into him. My body returning to my soul. I opened my eyes and I was in his psyche. I looked through his eyes and saw Frisk glaring at us.  
“Okay, I see how it is. You want her soul too, don’t you? I knew one of you would-“, Papyrus cut him off.  
“I did nothing of the sort. I don’t want her soul for power or anything else, I want to protect her from the likes of you.” He smiled darkly.  
“Well, either way, let’s fight for it.” Papyrus seemed surprise, but we both knew he was going to say that. “Whoever wins gets her soul.”  
“Papy, let me say something.”  
“She would like to say something to you.” I took control of his body, feeling his visible eye-light turn my color of purple.  
“Look, I don’t want to fight you. Let us go and we won’t try to hurt you. But if we must,” my voice took on a dark tone, “there will be no mercy for you.” He smiled, as if he relished this, and bowed.  
“I will never turn down a fight, no matter what.” I sighed and gave control back to Papyrus.  
“She tried to give you a chance, expect no mercy from us, DEMON.”  
‘What if he does win? He fought against all of us and won.’  
“Look, even if he does win, I know how to take control of any person with force or peace.”  
‘You scare me sometimes, child.’  
“Hey, I’m still a version of Chara, aren’t I?’ Frisk scoffed at us.  
“I find it funny that you need a human soul to fight me. No matter, I can take on any Papyrus with ease, with or without extra power.” Papyrus took off his jacket and handed it to Bones, who folded it up neatly. He then rolled up his turtleneck sleeves a bit, and clasped his hands behind his back. Looking like Gaster. Frisk crouched, and waved that we should have the first move.  
“Do you want to fight?” I asked.  
‘No, there’s no point in going first.’  
“No, I mean, do you want to be the one doing the fighting, or do you want me to take control and fight?”  
‘I will be fine fighting.’ I nodded. Papyrus shook his head and waved his hand towards Frisk. Frisk nodded and smiled wider. Two sticks shot at Papyrus’s head, which he dodged with ease. Two simple movements, a lean to the right, and then to the left. He yawned, waving his hand over his mouth for dramatic effect. I smiled slyly, he was taunting him. Frisk grew angry at this, and sent two blasters at us, which Papyrus still dodged by leaning. Frisk grew angrier and used his wings and flew towards us. Trying to kick Papy’s head, but he still dodged, swinging his hands for added momentum.  
“Break a leg. His legs, I mean.”  
‘Why?’  
“It’ll make him airborne. And we can fight him better that way, trust me.”  
‘Okay.’ When Frisk kicked their right foot at him, Papyrus grabbed it and flipped him to the floor, twisting his leg and knee in the process. I took control of his body and stomped on the other leg. He screamed in pain and then stopped. He fluttered his Demon wings and flew up, both legs limp. I opened Papy’s right eye so I could do something.  
‘How?!’  
“It will only happen when I’m in here and when I choose, and I needed to do this to do something else.” I made wings on his back, angel wings. Papyrus turned his head to see them, and looked up and smiled.  
“I’ll work on the wings, you fight. And, don’t be surprised if I take over by force, okay?”  
‘Okay.’  
I started flapping the wings and we lifted at incredible speed. We neared Frisk and he kicked Frisk, they had no chance. Frisk flew at us and was hitting. It was a brawl in the sky. Papyrus was dodging perfectly and Frisk was missing but he was throwing hits with a lot of force. I took control of Papyrus and summoned a boa staff, not sharpened. I hit him across the face and then smacked him to the ground, face down and on his stomach. We landed and I removed my soul from his body.  
As my body reformed, I jumped and flipped forward and summoned a boa staff, unsharpened still. I landed and kept the staff against his back, placing pressure on a spot that would have induced a lot of pain. I saw him stiffen and felt my eyes start glowing red.  
“You are so pathetic.” My voice was full of venom, and echoed like I was speaking into a tunnel, or a skull. “You said that you could defeat any Papyrus with or without extra power. My gosh, even my Frisk is more terrifying than you.” I shook my head and my eyes stopped glowing red.  
When I spoke again, my voice was normal, no venom, no echo, just monotone. “I’m done with you.” I raised my boa staff and then hit it against his back, his back arched and he groaned in pain. I left him there. I made my staff disappear and then I opened a portal to the VOID. “Let’s go.” I said. The owner of the voice of cheery doom spoke.  
“But aren’t we going to contain them, brother?”  
“I said let’s go, Fase.” I jumped into the void and didn’t wait for the others to join me. I reappeared in the Original’s Universe, then waited for the others. I started walking with them, and like a drunken man.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Cross.  
I was walking forward and responded, “Yeah, I’m…..fineeeeeeeeee.” I started drooping and then everything went dark.


End file.
